


Our Love Is Timeless

by sherlockpond



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: AU Within a Dream, Canon Gay Relationship, Charlie Dreams, Discussion of Depression, Discussion of Mental Health, Dreaming, Fluff, It was going to be serious and then it went smutwards, M/M, Mr Selfridge AU, One-Shot, Public Blow Jobs, Sexual Content, Sleepiness, Smut on the Side, Within The Dream, stop me, these boys, thoughts of reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockpond/pseuds/sherlockpond
Summary: Charlie falls asleep in Matteusz's arms and dreams of their love in another time (featuring a brief discussion of mental health beforehand).





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a 3000 word essay due in three weeks and only 300 of it done. So, obviously, I chose to write this instead of actually getting work done.  
> It's funny because, again, this isn't the promised 2k of porn, I haven't been in the mood lately to finish that off (okay, that wasn't intentionally punny).  
> I really like the idea of Mr Selfridge AU, I'm just too lazy to make it into a big fic.
> 
> *Offers this instead*
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> (I WOULD like to say, the only experience I truly have of depression, is my own, first hand, so please don't take offence, everyone is different)

Back on Rhodia, Charlie had never given any thought to who he’d spend his life with. He knew there was a line of suitors as far as palace gates, all of from noble and respectable families, all just interested in trying to get a footing in the royal family. There was no love, maybe attraction on a basic level, but not in the same way that Charlie feels whenever he’s around Matteusz. There’s a lot of things he notices now that perhaps, on Rhodia, he might not have questioned, humanity was funny like that, it was fickle. Since settling on Earth, Charlie learnt that there were things that he probably should have noticed as warning signs of an unhappy life that had only became clear since Matteusz.

Depression apparently was very common among humans, and as Matteusz listed some possible symptoms, Charlie found himself ticking a large majority of them off.

 

_“Is it incurable? Am I going to be like this forever?”_

_Matteusz shakes his head and kisses Charlie’s forehead “For many people, depression is just a passing feeling. Like, maybe one day a month. Others, maybe a handful. For some, it’s a constant battle every day. It’s something you deal with one day at a time,”_

_Charlie nods, understandingly “It’s interesting,” he pauses “back on Rhodia, there were days when just getting out of bed felt like such a huge task. My parents would blame laziness, but I knew it wasn’t. The problem was, they would say it with such regularity that I began to believe it. I’d feel drained just from being around people, I’d find myself crying for no reason. The isolation that came with being a Prince. There were times I would stand in my bedroom and just scream; it felt like there was a hole inside my chest. Like a cavity, eating me away from the inside, and it wasn’t a physical pain, it was more mental, an internal pain. There were times where I’d spend hours just craving to have someone tell me that it was going to be okay, that it was just passing. I didn’t have someone like you to hold me and tell me that it ends.”_

_Matteusz pulls Charlie into his arms and they just lay there, Charlie burrows his head into Matteusz’s neck and breathes deeply, he’s found that it’s the place that smells most like his boyfriend, and it’s intoxicating. He brushes his lips over the soft, thin skin, it’s not overtly sexual, it’s just such a nice sensation for them both and above him, Charlie hears Matteusz sigh. If Charlie believed in reincarnation, he would demand that they were just meeting once more, in a different life. He knows Matteusz so well, it astounds him how in such a small amount of time this feeling between them has established and flourished. Charlie briefly thinks of all of their past lives through the research he had done after being dropped off by the Doctor. He closes his eyes and imagines them meeting during the World War Two, he shivers as the idea of Matteusz in a uniform and files that idea away for another time. He imagines them meeting on the battlefield, secret meetings in the middle of the night, the imminent fear of death, of being caught, of being split up. He instinctually clings a bit tighter to Matteusz, he’s not sure if his boyfriend notices, if he does, he doesn’t say anything. He goes further back, the early 20 th century, he imagines working in a big department store, Matteusz is a customer, he approaches the till and they lock eyes and there’s an unspoken conversation. Charlie has to admit that he’s never understood certain minorities of humanity and their hatred towards same sex love. It baffles him. There are crimes in this world that people get away with and have no comeuppance, loving someone isn’t a crime._

_He can feel himself drift away, and slowly the imagined scene bleeds into dream…_

_Charlie opens his eyes in the dream, there’s people everywhere, he looks around and there’s dark wood panelling stretching from the floor to the ceiling, luxurious chandeliers hang from the ceiling. Women are wearing incredible dresses, he looks down at his own attire and realises he’s in a three piece suit, it’s itchy, and grey. He’s standing behind a counter, there’s an array of male hat paraphernalia, wooden mannequin heads with no features, each one with a different coloured and patterned hats. He stares, it’s all looks so real. He looks down at his hands, there’s a few callouses and it’s so foreign to him, he’s always had soft hands, he’s never worked a day in his life._

_“Excuse me?”_

_Charlie’s head snaps up, and through all of the sea of people, Matteusz stands, dressed in a dark brown three piece, complete with a silver strand running from a buttonhole into a small pocket on his waistcoat._

_They meet eyes and it’s like it’s 2016, Matteusz has never been good at controlling his emotions through his eyes._

_“When do you finish work?” he asks briskly, and it’s so unlike Matteusz that it makes Charlie’s head spin._

_“I clock off in five,” he hears himself say, and one corner of Matteusz’s mouth twitches in amusement. It’s all so strange._

_“I’ll be in the loading bay,” Matteusz says, he looks around to check the coast is clear and then winks at Charlie. He can feel his cheeks flushing in embarrassment._

_Charlie just swallows and nods silently, watching at Matteusz turns on his heel and then strides off confidently._

_“You can go, Mr Smith,” a voice says from behind him. Charlie will never admit to it, but it nearly scares him to death._

_There’s a woman standing there wearing a smart black dress, she has brown hair with an auburn tint, wide blue eyes and a knowing smile on her face._

_Charlie doesn’t need to be told twice. His feet lead him, he has no idea where he’s going, it just feels right. He enters what he assumes is a staff room and walks over to a peculiar looking contraption._

_He pulls a card from a pigeonhole, it has his name written on it. On instinct, he slides the card into a slot and pulls a lever, it punches it and he slides the card back out and puts it back where he found it._

_Time shifts weirdly and suddenly he’s in the loading bay. He doesn’t question it, he accepts that that’s how it is and he looks around. From the shadows, between two high piles of wooden crates, he spots an orange glow. One pin-prick of orange which burns brighter, then dimmer. A cloud of smoke plumes from the area and catches in a shaft of light coming through the window from the outside. Before he knows it figure appears; he doesn’t need to think twice, it’s Matteusz. Undoubtedly._

_A hand beckons him and a thrills travels down his spine. He looks left, then right and is happy that the coast is clear. He walks towards the hand and it’s like old hat, he’s done this a hundred, a thousand times before. He disappears into the darkness and feels a cold hand on his own._

_“I have missed you,” Matteusz says, running his fingers up and down Charlie’s arm “it feels like a lifetime,” he takes a final drag of his smoke and it illuminates his face, serious and wanting. He drops the used butt to the ground and stamps it out._

_“Then why are we wasting time with words?” Charlie says, shocking himself with his bluntness._

_Time shifts forwards, it lurches. Hands grasp at jackets, their bodies warm, and the cold of the storeroom suddenly disappears. Matteusz dives to kiss under Charlie’s right ear, and does something that Charlie didn’t even know existed that makes his knees buckle. It all feels so thrilling, it’s a secret, it’s ‘wrong’, they could get caught and his pulse spikes when he thinks about it._

_There’s a shift and Matteusz is on his knees, doing what feels like trying to actually suck Charlie’s brain out through his dick. It feels so good, and he can’t help but pull at Matteusz’s hair, forcing him to go deeper. He hears an appreciative moan and the animal side of him roars. It’s very embarrassing how quickly he finished, but Matteusz doesn’t seem to mind one bit. He just stands up, having tucked Charlie away and done up his trousers. Charlie’s on cloud nine, leaning against cold wood he takes a few deep breaths. Matteusz draws him back in for a kiss and he can taste himself on his tongue and it should be disgusting and a turn off, but he finds it more of a turn on than the actual act itself._

_“Come home with me,” Matteusz whispers, his lips still brushing Charlie’s._

_“Always,”_

_And Charlie lunges back at him, running a hand through his hair, and using the other to sneak under Matteusz’s waistcoat and shirt to scratch the skin beneath. He hears a groan and congratulates himself for it momentarily. They pull apart and they’re both smiling, big, stupid grins on their faces. Charlie just softly trials his fingers over the skin of Matteusz’s stomach, there’s a few downy hairs, and he can feel gooseflesh erupt even more._

_“Let’s go,”_

_Then the world falls apart, and it’s too soon._

_Opening his eyes suddenly, Charlie wakes back up and it’s 2016._

_He feels uncomfortable tightness in his trousers, he looks up from the close embrace and sees Matteusz looking back down at him._

_“You had good dream?” he asks, giving a cheeky smile._

_Charlie nods, and his cheeks flush red “Would you mind?”_

_“I thought you’d never ask,” Matteusz says before entangling his arms and sliding down the bed._

**Author's Note:**

> sherlockpond.tumblr.com


End file.
